Engine Roll Call
The Engine Rollcall is a song featured at the end of every episode since the eighth season. The lyrics have since been incorporated into the theme tune of the eleventh season. The lyrics were changed twice: Once for Calling All Engines! and once for The Great Discovery. There is also an alternate rock 'n' roll version. Lyrics (chorus:) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus x2) Calling All Engines version (chorus) All the engines are on hand, Waiting for a plane to land. Be they diesels, be they steam, All keep working as a team. Emily will now go to bed With all the rest at Tidmouth Sheds. And no one can remember when Steamies worked with Diesel 10. (chorus) The Great Discovery version (chorus) Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and Edward puffs. Stanley, he's the new one there, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus) Rock and Roll version They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight, (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) Red and green and brown and blue, They're the really useful crew, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James, is vain but lots of fun, Percy, pulls the mail on time, (Ohhh) Emily, knows her stuff, Henry, Toots and huffs and puffs, Gordon, heading down the line, Edward wants to help and share, Toby well let's say - He's square! They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight, Down the hills and round the bends (Ohhh. Hey! Hey!) Thomas and his friends. Audio Characters Seasons 8-10 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * Farmer Trotter Calling All Engines version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 Seasons 11-12 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Henrietta * Rocky The Great Discovery version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Henrietta Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Annie * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sodor Brass Band Season 14 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sodor Brass Band Episodes Seasons 8-10 version: * Emily's New Coaches * What's the Matter with Henry? * Edward's Brass Band * Toby's Windmill * Harold and the Flying Horse * Gordon and Spencer * Thomas to the Rescue * Percy's Big Mistake * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas and the Firework Display * Thomas and the Circus * Gordon Takes Charge * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Spic and Span * As Good as Gordon * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Edward the Great Calling All Engines version: * Percy's Big Mistake * Calling All Engines! Seasons 11 version: * Hector the Horrid! * Dirty Work * Percy and the Left Luggage * Gordon and the Engineer * Emily's Rubbish * Smoke and Mirrors * Edward and the Mail * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Lighthouse The Great Discovery version: * Hector the Horrid! * Dirty Work * Percy and the Left Luggage * Gordon and the Engineer * Emily's Rubbish * Smoke and Mirrors * Edward and the Mail * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Lighthouse * The Great Discovery Season 12 version: * Hector the Horrid! * Dirty Work * Percy and the Left Luggage * Emily's Rubbish * Toby's Triumph * Steady Eddie Season 13 version: * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * The Early Bird * Thomas and the Pigs * Henry's Good Deeds * The Lion of Sodor * A Blooming Mess * Toby's New Whistle Season 14 version: * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Percy's Parcel * A Blooming Mess * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * The Biggest Present of All * Snow Tracks Deleted Scenes * What's the Matter with Henry? - An alternate shot of Henry going under a pipe. * Thomas to the Rescue - A deleted scene of Thomas rolling his eyes at Tidmouth Sheds. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted scene of Toby and Henrietta passing Black Loch. Trivia * The song has been redone three times; once for the eleventh season in high definition, then for the twelfth season with CGI faces on the models, and then for the thirteenth season using full CGI. Also, in the fourteenth season, some of the footage used was slightly changed. * Another version of this song can be heard on the "A Day at the Races" game for PlayStation 2; "James is vain but never bad, Thomas, he's the cheeky lad". * In the ninth and tenth season version, a close up of Emily's wheels from Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough is reversed. * In Norway, this song was never redone to Norwegian until the thirteenth season. It was Norwegian in Calling All Engines! and The Great Discovery though. * This is the final music video to feature footage from the classic series. Goofs * In the Norwegian version, it says that Edward is "new in town". Gallery Season 8 Version File:ThomastotheRescue3.jpg File:JamesGetsaNewCoat13.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay18.png File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse6.png File:SpicandSpan16.png File:Squeak,RattleandRoll33.JPG File:Squeak,RattleandRoll20.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches18.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png File:HenryandtheWishingTree3.jpg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?25.png File:EdwardtheGreat23.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand7.png File:YouCanDoit,Toby!4.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill22.jpg File:SteamTeam2.png Calling All Engines Version File:CallingAllEngines!310.png File:CallingAllEngines!311.png File:CallingAllEngines!313.png File:CallingAllEngines!314.png File:CallingAllEngines!283.png Season 11 Version File:DirtyWork(Season11)4.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse24.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse15.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish3.png File:Emily'sRubbish42.png File:SmokeandMirrors14.jpg File:EdwardandtheMail65.png File:EdwardandtheMail12.png File:Toby'sTriumph11.png File:Toby'sTriumph74.png File:ThomasandtheLighthouse4.jpg Season 13 Version File:TheLionofSodor5.png File:HerooftheRails247.png File:HerooftheRails182.png File:HerooftheRails277.png File:HerooftheRails190.png File:HerooftheRails390.png File:CreakyCranky37.png File:HerooftheRails5.png File:HerooftheRails8.png File:HerooftheRails179.png File:HerooftheRails195.png File:HerooftheRails171.png File:HerooftheRails281.png File:HerooftheRails306.png File:HerooftheRails418.png File:HerooftheRails246.png File:HerooftheRails202.png File:HerooftheRails208.png File:HerooftheRails145.png File:HerooftheRails6.png File:HerooftheRails265.png File:HerooftheRails38.png File:HerooftheRails45.png File:CreakyCranky11.png File:HerooftheRails394.png File:HerooftheRails324.png File:HerooftheRails14.png File:HerooftheRails167.png File:HerooftheRails148.png File:HerooftheRails209.png File:TickledPink15.png File:TheEarlyBird8.png File:DoubleTrouble3.png File:TickledPink1.png File:DoubleTrouble2.png File:ThomasandthePigs27.png File:TimeForaStory3.png File:DoubleTrouble6.png File:TheEarlyBird11.png File:TickledPink3.png File:TheEarlyBird6.png File:TickledPink26.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:HerooftheRails161.png File:HerooftheRails348.png File:HerooftheRails143.png File:HerooftheRails349.png File:HerooftheRails162.png File:HerooftheRails197.png File:HerooftheRails438.png File:HerooftheRails159.png File:HerooftheRails463.png Category:Songs